Ladies First
by Kotobuki Meiko
Summary: Dos personas que se aman, pero una de ellas no demuestra sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo terminará todo esto?


**N. Luka: Hola. Quisiera presentarles a ustedes un escrito (para ser más específica, será un ONESHOT con OMAKE). Sin más preámbulos, les dejo esta historia. DISCLAIMER. Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece.**

~ Ladies First ~

Me encontraba recostada debajo de un árbol, observando con aburrimiento las ramas que se mecían con la suave brisa primaveral. Mis manos, las cuales estaban protegidas con guantes negros excepto la parte de mis dedos, servían como almohada para mi cabeza, mientras que mi chaleco negro cubría mi abdomen.

_Mi nombre es Megurine Luka. Tengo veinte años, soy de mediana estatura, tez blanca y cabellos largos de color rosado, y ojos azules. Mis pasatiempos son pasear por las ciudades, tocar con mi banda, y recostarme bajo un árbol. Ahora mismo traía puesto una camisa blanca, cuyas mangas estaban arremangadas hasta arriba de mis codos, una corbata negra y chaleco a juego con la misma, pantalones de vestir negros y zapatillas del mismo color._

─ Que aburrimiento… ─ comenté mientras daba un gran bostezo, para luego ponerme el sombrero negro por sobre mi rostro.

Cuando creí que iba a tomarme una hermosa siesta, unos pasos lograron llamar mi atención. Retiré el sombrero, solo para sentir los latidos de mi corazón acelerarse en un instante a otro.

─ Con que ahí estabas, Luka ─ me regañó amistosamente mi mejor amiga.

_Ella es Hatsune Miku. Tiene dieciséis años, es un poco más baja que yo, blanca, de cabello aguamarino y ojos del mismo color. Pertenece a la misma banda en la que estoy, por lo que se a ella le gusta cantar, tocar la guitarra, y pasear con los integrantes de la banda por la ciudad. Ella llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de encaje de color rosa pálido, y su cabello estaba atado con dos coletas._

Me senté en el suelo y le sonreí, poniéndome el sombrero.

─ ¿Y ahora que hice? ─ comenté juguetonamente.

─ Nada. Solo te estaba buscando ─ respondió inflando sus mejillas. Se veía tan tierna con ese gesto…

─ ¿Y a que se debe? ─inquirí dulcemente mientras la veía a los ojos.

─ Solo tenía ganas de pasar el tiempo contigo ─ frunció apenas sus cejas al tiempo que hacía puchero.

─ Entonces caminemos juntas ─ me levanté de mi asiento y sacudí la tierra de mis pantalones, para luego ir en una larga caminata junto con Miku.

_Esto es un secreto, del cual nadie sabe: estoy enamorada de ella. Cada vez que la veo, siento mi corazón latir a mil, mientras que toda mi atención se enfoca solo en ella. Obviamente ninguno de los integrantes de la banda sabe mi enamoramiento. Es más, lo único que pueden saber es que suelo tener alguna que otra aventura, nada serio._

─ ¡Luka! ─ escuché gritar a mi espalda. Apenas pude darme la vuelta, me encontré con una chica de cabellos largos, rubia y de ojos azules.

─ Hola, Lily ─ la saludé con una sonrisa. ─ ¿Qué haces por aquí?

─ Vine a recibir una respuesta. ─ al entender a lo que iba, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, para luego observar a Miku.

─ Es una de "ellas", ¿no? ─ preguntó un tanto molesta.

Torcí el labio en forma de disgusto. De todas las cosas que me pudieron pasar en el momento, justamente tuvo que aparecer "esto". Suspiré pesadamente, para luego encarar a Lily.

─ Después te mando un mensaje ─ dije secamente, al mismo tiempo que me daba media vuelta y me iba a pasos ligeros, siendo seguida por Miku.

─ Al final no me lo dijiste… ─ me regañó a lo bajo mientras caminábamos.

─ Sí, lo es. Y me molesta que vengan con esos asuntos cuando estoy contigo ─ respondí al mismo tiempo que desaceleraba el paso y metía mis manos en los bolsillos del chaleco.

En sí estuvimos caminando por varios minutos, recorriendo con la mirada varias tiendas de ropa. En eso escuché a Miku susurrar

─ Por qué no seré una de ellas…

Haciéndome la desentendida, miré su rostro y arqueé una ceja.

─ ¿Qué dijiste?

─ Nada ─ miró para el costado opuesto en el que me encontraba.

Negué con la cabeza, al tiempo que seguía con la caminata.

_Verán, los sentimientos que tiene Miku son sumamente obvios. Muchos creen que no me he dado cuenta de ellos, pero realmente se de quién gusta. Bueno, toda la banda sabe, pero eso es otro tema._

─ ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ─ inquirió mi amiga.

─ Solo veía que te quedan bien esos listones en tu cabello ─ añadí sonriente, disponiéndome a despeinarla un poco con mi mano derecha.

─ Mou… ─ infló nuevamente sus mejillas.

Reí a lo bajo ante su reacción, encontrándola cada vez más adorable. Antes de que pudiese bajar mi mano hasta su mejilla, sentí que la iglesia hacía sonar sus campanas, dando a entender que ya eran las siete de la tarde.

─ Me temo que tengo que irme, Miku ─ saqué mi mano de su cabeza, para luego ponerla dentro de mi bolsillo.

─ ¿Irás con 'esa'? ─ inquirió al tiempo que me disponía a darme la vuelta. Volví a reír a lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

─ Por lo visto sabes muy bien lo que haré ─ añadí mientras sonreía con un deje de amargura y sin dirigirle la vista a mi amiga.

Cuando me disponía a retirarme, sentí como ella agarró con fuerza mi mano. Al voltear a verla, pude notar que ella ocultaba su rostro con su flequillo. A los pocos segundos, ella estalló.

─ ¡¿Por qué no soy yo?! ─ exclamó furiosa, al mismo tiempo que me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos ─ ¡Cada dos por tres estás saliendo con una mujerzuela, y ni me miras! ¿Por qué…? ─ volvió a bajar su mirada, ahora derramando lágrimas al suelo ─¿Por qué no… te fijas en mí?

Al ver tal escena, mi corazón se corrompió. A los pocos segundos, me encontré a mi misma abrazándola fuertemente.

─ Miku… No llores… ─ susurré a su oído ─ Las damas como tú no deberían de llorar…

Ella se separó bruscamente de mi abrazo, retándome con los ojos.

─ ¡¿Cómo quieres que no llore?! ¡Te amo, Megurine Luka! ¡Te amo tanto que me duele que estés en los brazos de otra mujer que no sea yo! ¡¿Y tú?! ¡Tú ni siquiera me ves!

_¿Qué no te veo? Miku, realmente no sabes nada…_

Acaricié nuevamente su cabello, para luego besar su mejilla.

─ No entenderías, Miku, aunque te lo explicara mil veces. ─ admití con total sinceridad, al mismo tiempo que me alejaba de ella.

─ ¿Luka?

─ No volveré muy tarde esta noche. Igual cierra las puertas con llave, ¿de acuerdo?

Saludándola con la mano, me alejé de ella. Cuando estuve a una distancia prudente, saqué mi celular y le envié a Lily el siguiente mensaje.

[En diez minutos estoy allá.]

~ Ladies First ~

─ Aaaaaahhh ~ ─ los gemidos de Lily podían ser escuchados fácilmente por toda la habitación.

_Ahora permítanme explicarles un poco de mi vida "privada". Como he dicho en un principio, suelo tener alguna que otra aventura. Razones: no necesito explicarlas ahora. Lo que si tiene relevancia en estos instantes es que soy conocida en el ámbito musical (y por mis compañeros) como el "Rey de Corazones" debido a que tiendo a conquistar a la mayoría de nuestras fans por mi estilo, y que no duro más de una noche con alguna de ellas._

Yo estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, mientras que ella estaba por sobre mis muslos, aferrándose fuertemente a mi espalda. Sus ropas ya estaban esparcidas por todo el piso, mientras que las mías aún seguían intactas. Ya había quedado en que sólo la complacería a ella, y luego me iría a casa. Con mis dedos rozando su clítoris, ella no dejaba de mover sus caderas, mostrándome con aquellos actos lo excitada que estaba.

─ Nggggh ~ L-Luka ~ ─ sus sonidos indecentes aturdían mis oídos, causando que un extraño deseo invadiera mi mente.

_Luka…_

'Oh no… Ahora no…'

Tragando en seco, recosté a la rubia por sobre la cama, posicionándome por encima de ella.

_Luka…_

Frunciendo el ceño, comencé a introducir dos dedos dentro de Lily. Sabiendo de antemano lo que ocurriría, la silencié cubriéndole la boca con mi mano libre, mientras comenzaba nuevamente a pasar mi lengua por el cuello de la rubia.

_Luka… Aaaaaah… Luka…_

Cerré fuertemente los ojos, mientras una imagen aparecía por mi mente: su cuerpo desnudo debajo del mío, su piel empapada de sudor, su respiración agitada…

Sin darme cuenta, comencé a aumentar el ritmo de mis movidas, a tal punto que Lily tuvo un orgasmo antes de lo previsto. Al sentir su corrida entre mis dedos, comencé a retirarlos lentamente, al mismo tiempo que me separaba de ella. Su piel brillaba bajo la tenue luz de su lámpara, mientras que su torso subía y bajaba con desesperación, tratando de retomar el aire nuevamente.

'Pero qué dem-' Por momentos, me había parecido que, en lugar de Lily, Miku yacía en esa misma posición, cosa que era muy malo. Tragando en seco, limpié mis dedos con las sábanas, para luego levantarme de la cama.

─ ¿Ya… te vas…? ─ inquirió Lily entre jadeos.

─ Ya te dije lo que haríamos ─ respondí con naturalidad mientras me acercaba a la salida.

─ Entiendo… Je… ─ Ella comenzó a reír a lo bajo ─ Con razón… eres el Rey de Corazones… Tu tienes a todas bajo a tu merced pero… nadie te mueve … el piso…

Ante aquel comentario, me di la vuelta y la observé. Sentada en el borde de su cama, ella se cruzó de piernas, mientras me miraba lujuriosamente. Ante aquella escena, solo pude suspirar, y girar el picaporte.

~ Ladies First ~

Cuando regresé a mi departamento, grata fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Miku recostada en el sofá y vestida con el pijama que le regalé el año pasado.

_Discúlpenme por no haber hablado de nosotras al inicio. Como habré mencionado, ella y yo somos grandes amigas desde que tengo uso de la razón. Fuimos al mismo colegio, al mismo secundario y, debido a que comencé a estudiar Arquitectura, y ella ya transcurría su último año de secundaria, decidimos en alquilar el mismo departamento. En realidad fue un capricho de ella, pero bueno. No puedo resistir a ese tipo de peticiones._

─ Tonta… ─ susurré mientras le sonreía. Al cabo de unos momentos, la alcé al estilo nupcial y la llevé a su habitación.

Después de recostarla en su cama, pude percibir que ella movía los labios estando dormida. Sonreí ante aquella vista, notando como se veía tan sublime ante la luz de la luna: su piel reflejaba la luminosidad del astro, mientras que su cabello se dispersaba por sobre la almohada, haciéndola parecer- no, parecer no… Ella era un ángel que cayó del cielo.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, me había posicionado en cuatro sobre ella, mi rostro cerca del suyo, y mis manos ya atentaban a rozar el contorno de su cuerpo.

'No… No puedo hacer esto…'

Apreté fuertemente los dientes, encontrándome a mi misma con la respiración agitada. 'No, ahora no… No me puedo demostrar mi excitación estando cerca de ella…'. Mi mente luchaba por alejarse de allí, pero mi cuerpo resistía aquella orden. Si esto seguía así, dudo mucho que mi auto-control resistiera por mucho tiempo.

'Maldición.'

Ante mi horror, los ojos de Miku se abrieron, encontrándose instantáneamente con los míos. Su mirada se clavó en la mía por varios segundos, los cuales parecieron eternos para mí.

Y, antes de que pudiese reaccionar, ella ya estaba abrazando mi cuello mientras me besaba con pasión. Mi mente quedó en blanco, dejando que mis impulsos controlaran mi cuerpo a su antojo: abracé a Miku por la espalda, haciendo que ella se siente mientras le correspondía con sumo deseo.

Me senté en su regazo, al tiempo que con mi lengua exploraba su boca, como si se tratase de un nuevo lugar para descubrir. Mis manos se movían a voluntad propia, acariciando todo el cabello de mi mejor amiga. Todo esto era maravilloso.

Apenas me separé del beso, comencé a lamer sus labios, descubriendo que estos mismos sabían a fresa. Luego su mejilla, y así hasta llegar a su cuello. Mis brazos ahora se aferraban a la espalda de Miku, apegando más su cuerpo al mío. Aquella sensación era indescriptible. Definitivamente esto era el cielo

─ L-Luka ~ ─ un gemido de parte de ella hizo que me estrellara con la realidad, deteniendo bruscamente mis movimientos.

'¿Qué… estoy haciendo…?'

Al verme en la situación actual, sentí que mi cuerpo se helaba. Solo el olor a menta de su cabello lograba confundir mis sentidos, haciendo que mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar.

─ ¿Luka…? ─ inquirió Miku en un hilo de voz.

─ Aléjame… de ti… ─ supliqué con la poca razón que me quedaba.

─ No quiero ─ respondió firmemente.

'No quiero… No quiero utilizarte como a las demás, Miku… Yo te amo…'

─ Pero Miku… ─ imploré derramando un par de lágrimas ─ No… podemos hacerlo…

Ella me separó del abrazo para recriminarme algo, pero abrió grande sus ojos al verme con varias lágrimas en los ojos. Mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, y no lo podía aguantar más.

─ Miku yo… Yo no quiero tener relaciones sexuales contigo porque…─ cerré fuertemente los ojos para luego declarar ─ ¡Yo te amo, Hatsune Miku! ¡Te amo de tal manera que quiero que seas feliz con la persona que creas adecuada para ti! Yo no te merezco… ─ bajé la mirada sin abrir los ojos ─ Yo solo utilizo a las mujeres para satisfacer mis deseos carnales. Para mí, ellas son mujeres más del montón. En cambio tú… ─ los abrí apenas, mientras miraba a mis piernas ─ tú eres alguien especial para mí… Y por nada en este mundo lastimaría a este ángel que está enfrente de mí…

Saqué mis manos de la espalda de Miku, posicionándolas a los costados de mi cuerpo. Ya estaba todo dicho: mi amor por ella, y del por qué no mantenía nada serio con las demás mujeres. Después de dar un pequeño suspiro, sentí cómo mis labios eran apoderados por otros, más suaves y delicados que una pluma, haciendo que abra mis ojos de par en par.

─ No seas tonta. ─ comentó apenas se separó del beso ─ Yo te amo solo a ti. ─ y tras eso volvió a besarme con pasión.

Aquel beso me volvía loca, no quería que terminase. Pero debía de dejar las cosas bien en claras, por lo que me separé.

─ P-pero… Miku… Yo te amo con todo mi corazón. He experimentado con muchas otras personas, pero nadie pudo causar. Y no quiero que confundas los sentimientos de amor con atracción física…

Ante aquel comentario Miku me agarró del mentón y me hizo mirarla a los ojos.

─ Quiero que me escuches, Megurine Luka, puesto a que solo pienso decírtelo una sola vez. ─ comentó con un semblante serio ─ No pienses que esto es un enamoramiento pasajero, porque no lo es. Yo ya he estado con muchas personas a tus espaldas, tanto hombres como mujeres antes de entrar a la banda. ─ aquella declaración hizo que mi corazón se helara, y mi mente quedara en estado de shock ─ Así es, tuve relaciones sexuales con varios de mis compañeros en tu primer año en la universidad, y lo hice para olvidarte. Pero aquel sentimiento crecía cada vez más, hasta tal punto que solo te miraba a ti. Aún después de escuchar eso, ¿pensarás que lo mío es pasajero?

Mi mente no respondía, y mi respiración se volvía profunda. Solo una escena se hacía presente ante mis ojos: ella entregando su virginidad a un don nadie, gritando su nombre una y otra vez, revolcándose en una cama extraña.

'Ya… me la arrebataron…'

Apreté fuertemente los puños, dándome cuenta de lo estúpida que era.

'Todo este tiempo ella…'

La abracé fuertemente, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas que brotaban de mis párpados.

—Lo siento… Realmente lo siento… —repetí aquella frase una y otra vez contra su oído mientras que, con mi mano derecha, comenzaba a acariciar su largo cabello.

—Luka… — pronunció mi nombre, provocando que su aliento chocara contra mi cuello. Aquella sensación provocó un escalofrío en toda mi espina dorsal.

Mi respiración se volvía calma, mientras que la separaba de mí. Mirándola directamente a los ojos, pude contemplar a la luna reflejada en aquellos hermosos orbes. Sonreí ante aquel espectáculo que presenciaba mi vista, sintiendo como, poco a poco, tocaba el cielo con las manos.

—¿Sabías que tus ojo son los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida? —comenté con total sinceridad, provocando que Miku se sonrojara profundamente.

Ella se acercaba lentamente a mis labios, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Yo acorté la distancia entre nosotras dos, abrazándola con fuerza, pero a la vez con delicadeza. Cuando el beso atentaba en subir de intensidad, me separé suavemente de ella, para luego rozar su nariz contra la de ella.

—No nos apresuremos, Miku. Además, quiero que lo nuestro sea especial —comenté dulcemente mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cabello.

Ante lo dicho ella formó un puchero con sus labios, provocando que dejara escapar una pequeña risa.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —Interrogó un poco molesta.

—Me parece chistoso que quieras acelerar las cosas con tu novia —respondí sonrientemente.

—¿N-novia? —Preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos, su rostro siendo un gran poema para mis ojos.

—Cierto, no te pregunté. —Recordé para luego mirarla con seriedad —Hatsune Miku… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Momentos después, ella me había tirado al lado de ella, abrazándome fuertemente contra mi pecho.

—Obvio que quiero, Luka —comentó mientras se acomodaba en la posición en la que nos encontrábamos.

Sonreí ante esa forma de ser, para luego envolver su espalda con ambos brazos. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya había caído ante los brazos de Morfeo, teniendo como compañera al más hermoso de los ángeles.


End file.
